


Pięć sposobów na zabicie Sama Winchestera

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: Sposób na związek [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dni Supernatural na Imago 2016, M/M, Samifer - Freeform, Tydzień Supernatural 2016, brak bety, michean - Freeform, to wszystko przez RCS
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucyfer jest przesłuchiwany w sprawie zabójstwa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Guma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Więzienne tango](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/228553) by Studio Accantus. 



> Tytuły rozdziałów pochodzą z wyzwania [100 drabbli w 100 dni](http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html) ale nie biorę w nim udziału.
> 
> "Dla ludzi biorących udział w akcji tekst za komentarz: skomentować należy każdy z rozdziałów. ("Chapter by chapter")."

Na komisariacie policji w Detroit, w pokoju przesłuchań, siedziały dwie osoby. Jedną z nich był starszy już policjant, drugą — mężczyzna wyglądający na jakieś czterdzieści lat.

— Panie… — zaczął policjant, Stephen Price.

— Winchester. Lucyfer Winchester — powiedział mężczyzna, uśmiechając się lekko. — Już niedługo.

— Raczej nigdy, skoro uśmiercił pan swojego chłopaka — mruknął Price.

— O to proszę się nie martwić. — Lucyfer spojrzał na niego z czymś dziwnym w oczach.

— Nie martwić? — zdziwił się policjant. — Panie Winchester, jest pan tutaj ponieważ zabił pan swojego chłopaka, Sama Winchestera. Myślę, że to jest duży powód do zmartwień. Czeka pana więzienie i jedyny sposób, na złagodzenie kary, to opowiedzenie wszystkiego i przyznanie się do winy. Co prowadzi nas do pytania: jak to się stało?

— Kojarzy pan, jak ludzie mają takie… wkurzające nawyki? — spytał Lucyfer. — Mój Sammy jest doskonałym tego przykładem. Zawsze, gdy się czegoś uczy, nie potrafi odpuścić. Co — szczerze mówiąc — bywa cholernie użyteczne, ale czasem jest koszmarnie irytujące — westchnął, pocierając dłonią kark. — Ostatnio chciał opanować jakąś sztuczkę z gumą. Cały czas żuł i strzelał, doprowadzając mnie tym do szału. Więc wziąłem jego pistolet spod łóżka i też sobie postrzelałem.

Policjant wzdrygnął się, słysząc, jak spokojny i opanowany jest głos podejrzanego.

— I co było potem? — spytał, notując.

— Potem zadzwoniłem do mojego starszego brata, Michała, żeby się dowiedzieć, czy ma chwilę.

— Dlaczego? — dociekał, a Winchester tylko wzruszył ramionami.

— Chciałem wiedzieć, czy ma chwilę i pomoże mi ukryć ciało.

— Czy ma chwilę? — powtórzył z niedowierzaniem policjant.

— Tak — potwierdził Lucyfer. — Ale powiedział, że się spóźni. I wtedy wpadli policjanci.

Stephen chciał coś powiedzieć, ale drzwi do pokoju przesłuchań się otworzyły i weszła przez nie recepcjonistka, pani Deanet.

— Przepraszam, panie Price, ale jest tu Sam Winchester, który twierdzi, że przyszedł po swojego chłopaka. Nawet wypełnił odpowiednie papiery i…

— Sam Winchester? — Policjantowi zakręciło się w głowie. — Denat?

Nagle to sali wsunął się rzeczony mężczyzna.

— To… mogę go zabrać? — spytał, a Stephen tylko pokiwał głową.

Sam chwycił Lucyfera za rękę, wyciągając go z pokoju.

— Ty dupku! — usłyszeli krzyk z korytarza. — Jak śmiałeś mnie zabić?!

— Przecież żyjesz! — odkrzyknął urażony podejrzany.

— Bo Michał mnie wskrzesił, a ty… — Reszta zdania została stłumiona, przez zamykające się z trzaskiem drzwi komisariatu.

Price odpiął dwa górne guziki koszuli i osunął się bardziej na krześle.

— Wszystko w porządku? — spytała go recepcjonistka. — Nie wygląda pan najlepiej.

— Robię się na to za stary — jęknął policjant. — Jak nie seryjni zabójcy, to świry twierdzące, że ktoś ich wskrzesił… Tylko jak, na litość boską, koroner to przegapił?

 


	2. Zanieczyszczenie

Stał na środku komisariatu i z niedowierzaniem patrzył to na akta, to na swojego partnera.

— Novak? Lucyfer Novak? Ten który miesiąc temu zamordował swojego chłopaka i mimo to, kazał zwracać się do siebie Winchester? O tym Novaku mówimy?

— Masz akta, to co się głupio pytasz? — burknął Jack.

Stephen spojrzał na niego spode łba.

— Nie lubię cię — powiedział, a tamten się roześmiał.

— Powtarzasz to od jakichś dwóch dekad, a mimo to byłem drużbą na twoim ślubie — przypomniał mu.

— Akurat się nawinąłeś. — Price trwał uparcie przy swoim.

— Tak, tak. A teraz rusz się do pokoju przesłuchań — powiedział mu Williams.

— Naprawdę cię nie lubię — powtórzył, idąc w stronę sali.

— Wiem! Jak wyjdziesz kupię ci pączka! — zawołał za nim.

— Zgoda! Ale tylko, jeśli to ty powiesz o tym mojej żonie.

Stephen wszedł do pokoju przesłuchań, uśmiechając się lekko. Jego mina zrzedła, gdy zobaczył Lucyfera, który jak gdyby nigdy nic, siedział na krześle, kręcąc młynka kciukami.

— Dzień dobry — powiedział, a jego głos był pogodny.

— Chyba nie taki dobry, skoro Samuel Winchester znów nie żyje. — Price usiał na krześle po drugiej stronie stołu.

Lucyfer machnął lekceważąco ręką.

— To było niechcący — powiedział.

— Niechcący? — powtórzył policjant, czując zbliżającą się migrenę.

— Oczywiście, że niechcący! — krzyknął oburzony Novak.

— Wie pan, ostatnio gdy pan go zabił, nie było to niechcący — przypomniał mu Price.

Lucyfer spojrzał na niego zirytowany.

— Ale przeżył? Przeżył! — krzyknął podejrzany.

— Nie na długo, najwyraźniej — mruknął policjant, a głośniej dodał:

— To może mi pan wyjaśni, jak stało się to „przypadkiem”?

— Eksperymentowałem — powiedział spokojnie mężczyzna, wzruszając ramionami.

— W jaki sposób? — spytał Price.

— Co jakiś czas dodaję Samowi różne rzeczy do jedzenia. Czasem mają naprawdę śmieszne skutki uboczne. — Uśmiechnął się, przypominając sobie pewnie jakąś zabawną sytuację. Nagle mina mu zrzedła. — Ale nie wiedziałem, że ma alergię na arszenik.

— Alergię na arszenik? Oszalał pan? — Policjant patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem.

— Ja… — zaczął Lucyfer, ale przerwało mu otwarcie drzwi.

— Idziemy — warknął Sam, a Stephen patrzył to na niego, to na podejrzanego.

— Ale jak… — Nie rozumiał.

— Błąd koronera — wyjaśnił Winchester. — Idziemy — powtórzył, chwytając Lucyfera za rękę.

— Papiery… — jęknął policjant.

Sam tylko na niego zerknął.

— Wypełnione — powiedział krótko.

Price obserwował jak mężczyźni wychodzą.

— Jak mogłeś mnie otruć? — Tym razem Winchester brzmiał na o wiele bardziej zdradzonego.

— Przecież… — zaczął Lucyfer.

— Chciałem ci się dzisiaj oświadczyć — warknął Sam. — Ale oczywiście, twoje eksperymenty są ważniejsze — powiedział gorzko.

— Sam, ja wcale nie…

Policjant nie usłyszał, co on „wcale nie”, ale wolał się nad tym nie zastanawiać.

— Nie było tak źle — pocieszał go parę minut później Jack.

— Nie? A jak wiele razy tobie się to przytrafiło, hm? — Jack chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Stephen nie miał siły tego słuchać. — No właśnie! A najgorsze jest to, że oni na pewno jeszcze tu wrócą.

— Skąd wiesz? — spytał go partner.

— Przeczucie, Jack. Przeczucie — westchnął.


	3. Kostka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za takie opóźnienie. Powoli nadrabiam :D  
> Przypomnienie dla ludzi biorących udział w akcji tekst za komentarz: skomentować należy każdy z rozdziałów. ("Chapter by chapter").

— No chyba pan sobie żartuje — powiedział Price, wchodząc do pokoju przesłuchań. — Nie było tu pana od paru miesięcy. Co się stało tym razem?

Lucyfer nie odpowiadał przez chwilę, jakby rozważał odpowiedź.

— Nie było mnie, bo ostatnie miesiące należały do najlepszych w całym moim istnieniu. — Uśmiechnął się lekko, zapewne je wspominając.

Policjant przyjrzał mu się, dostrzegając, że mężczyzna faktycznie wyglądał o wiele lepiej niż ostatnio.

— To dlaczego… — zaczął Stephen, ale urwał, dostrzegając na jego palcu prostą obrączkę. — Oświadczył się panu?

Novak tylko uśmiechnął się szerzej.

— Jakiś tydzień po tym, jak byłem tu ostatnio. Chciał to zrobić wcześniej, ale była ta cała afera z arszenikiem. — Machnął lekceważąco ręką, ignorując minę policjanta, który do tej pory zastanawiał się, jakim cudem Sam to przeżył.

— Tak — odchrząknął policjant. — To jak tym razem zginął pan Winchester i za ile tu przyjdzie?

Lucyfer spojrzał na niego oburzony.

— Sugeruje pan, że nie umiem zabijać? — Policjant już otworzył usta, chcąc odpowiedzieć, ale Novak potrząsnął głową. — Wie pan? Niech pan nic nie mówi. To nie ja jestem słaby w zabijaniu. To Winchesterowie są słabi w umieraniu. Naprawdę! — krzyknął, widząc minę Price’a. — Brat Sama umarł jeszcze więcej razy od niego! Mój brat zabił go setki razy i wciąż nic.

Założył ręce na piersi i spojrzał na policjanta wyzywająco.

— Michał zabijał pana przyszłego szwagra setki razy? I jest z nim w związku? — spytał Stephen, odnajdując w pamięci imię, które padło przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu.

— Nie, Michał to mój starszy brat — powiedział Lucyfer. — A mnie chodzi o Gabriela, mojego młodszego brata. I żaden z nich nie jest w związku z Deanem. — Wzdrygnął się, na samą myśl byciu ze starszym Winchesterem.

— To ilu pan ich ma? — Price nie mógł powstrzymać ciekawości.

— Zależy kogo spytać. — Lucyfer podparł twarz na jednej ręce, drugą ją przytrzymując. Postukał palcem w policzek  i wyjaśnił:

— Według mnie: żadnego. Ale jeśli spytałby pan mojego ojca… — pomyślał chwilę, — no, to poszłoby w setki.

— Żartuje pan — Stephen spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

— Chciałbym — powiedział szczerze Novak. — Część z nich jest koszmarna. Ja sam utrzymuję kontakt tylko z trzema.

— Michał, Gabriel i… — urwał policjant.

— Castiel — dodał Lucyfer. — Jest z nas wszystkich najmłodszy i cały czas kręci się gdzieś przy Deanie i Samie.

— Tak — odchrząknął Price, orientując się, że powinien spytać o zbrodnię, a nie rozmawiać z podejrzanym o jego rodzinie. — Więc jak tym razem zabił pan swojego narzeczonego?

Lucyfer skrzywił się, ale to nie on mu odpowiedział.

— Pociachał mnie. — Sam Winchester stał w progu, opierając się o framugę i sprawiając wrażenie okropnie zmaltretowanego.

— Trzeba było na mnie nie krzyczeć — prychnął Lucyfer.

— A stałoby ci się coś, gdybyś choć raz wyniósł te cholerne śmieci?  — Winchester spojrzał na swojego narzeczonego trochę zrezygnowanym wzrokiem, widząc jego obrażoną minę.  — W każdym razie… wypełniłem już papiery — powiedział, wyciągając Novaka z pokoju przesłuchań.

— Co ci tyle zajęło? — spytał ciekawie Lucyfer.

— Nie mnie, tylko Michałowi. — Sam brzmiał na zirytowanego. — Gdybyś mnie nie posiekał w kostkę, to nie byłoby sprawy! A tak, musiał mnie składać niczym puzzle. W dodatku pomylił się przy tym, jak składał moje ręce i musiał zaczynać od nowa.

 


	4. Natura

Price naprawdę nie był zaskoczony, widząc Novaka po raz czwarty. Reszta komisariatu też się nie zdziwiła, wręcz przeciwnie. Zaczęli obstawiać zakłady, dlaczego Winchester zginął tym razem i w jaki sposób.

— Przejdźmy do rzeczy — powiedział Stephen, siadając naprzeciwko Lucyfera. — Co się stało tym razem?

Novak wzruszył ramionami.

— Nic ciekawego, naprawdę — mruknął. — To była śmierć z powodu… odmiennych poglądów estetycznych w malarstwie.

— W malarstwie? — brwi Price’a uniosły się w wyrazie zdumienia.

Lucyfer potwierdził skinieniem głowy.

— Chcieliśmy spróbować czegoś nowego — zaczął wyjaśniać. — Najpierw Sam miał malować mnie, a potem ja jego. Sammy stwierdził, że chciałby namalować akt. Całkiem ciekawie się to skończyło — powiedział z uśmieszkiem samozadowolenia. — Ale kiedy przyszła moja pora na wybranie, co tak właściwie chcę namalować, pomyślałem że wolałbym coś innego. Coś mniej ruchliwego.

— Co innego? — spytał policjant.

— Wie pan — Novak nachylił się trochę w jego stronę. — Najprościej będzie powiedzieć to tak: jego pociągały akty, a mnie martwa natura.

— Wygrałem! — usłyszeli krzyk z korytarza.

Stephen wstał i wyjrzał z pokoju, a Lucyfer zrobił to samo.

— Mówiłem, że tym razem to przez hobby! — krzyczał radośnie jeden z najnowszych rekrutów.

— Ale nie sprecyzowałeś — powiedział Jack.

— I tak byłem najbliżej — kłócił się tamten.

— Serio zakładacie się jak umrę? — spytał z niedowierzaniem Sam, idąc razem z panią Deanet w ich stronę. — Myślałem, że policjanci są mniej dziecinni — powiedział z rozbawieniem.

Podszedł do Lucyfera całując go krótko, jakby tamten nie zabił go parę godzin wcześniej.

— Jesteś mi coś winny — mruknął tak, że usłyszał to tylko on i Lucyfer.

I Stephen, który zdecydowanie wolałby tego nie usłyszeć.

 


	5. Kłamstwo

— Oszukał mnie — powiedział Lucyfer, gdy tylko Price wszedł do pokoju przesłuchań.

— Od razu do konkretów, co? — mruknął Stephen, siadając  naprzeciwko niego.

Podejrzany tylko prychnął.

— Chcę jak najszybciej stąd iść, bo organizator ślubów nie da nam żyć, jak się z Samem spóźnimy na próbną kolację — wyjaśnił. — Więc powiem panu od razu, że zabiłem go, bo mnie okłamał i spiskował ze swoim bratem. Obiecał, że tego nie zrobi.

— Nic nie obiecywałem — powiedział Sam, stając w drzwiach.

Miał na sobie biały garnitur, a w rękach trzymał coś, co zapewne było ubraniem dla Lucyfera.

— Obiecywałeś — fuknął Novak.

— Tak? — spytał Winchester. — Kiedy? I dlaczego zabiłeś też Deana, skoro to niby ja obiecywałem?

— Tydzień temu, kiedy… — Lucyfer urwał, bo w drzwiach pojawiły się jeszcze dwie postacie, również ubrane w garnitury.

— Musimy iść — warknął wyższy z mężczyzn.

— Powinieneś się uspokoić, Michał — powiedział Lucyfer, podnosząc się z miejsca. — Panikujesz bardziej niż my.

— Tak? A czyja to wina? — warknął jego brat, rzucając wściekłe spojrzenie mężczyźnie z którym przyszedł. — A ty, Winchester, przestań chichotać, jak nastolatka i zabieraj swojego brata.

Dean wywrócił oczami i wypchnął Sama z pokoju.

— Jesteśmy razem miesiąc, a ten już się rządzi — mruknął.

— Przynajmniej cię nie zabija — powiedział Sam.

— Nie, on jest tym archaniołem od wskrzeszania.

 


End file.
